


Redefining Love

by FangMoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangMoon/pseuds/FangMoon
Summary: “Lives got harder, our love being tested, but I’m glad we still looking for each other. I’m glad we found our way back into each other’s arms."





	

They were crazy in love and seemed perfect for each other. Their families supported them, their friends cheered for them. They made everyone wish for a relationship like theirs.

Most of the time, they laughed together and smiled together. They shared happiness, they hugged and kissed like there was no tomorrow. And when things went a little bit tougher, they stood by each other’s side. Became their own support system. And they were being fine, great even, for these past three years.

Hyunwoo was Minhyuk’s senior back in high-school. They met once at school’s summer sport festival, when Hyunwoo were craving for some cold beverage and Minhyuk helped his friend to run an iced coffee booth. They had a crush for each other since then.

They met again at college, and it took two years until Hyunwoo finally confessed. Minhyuk was so overwhelmed that he cried while struggling to say ‘yes’, and that was one of their happiest moment. That was when they start their love journey. That was when they promised to their own self that they’ll love each other no matter what.

But love was not always rainbows and unicorn. The old folks said that love means learning, love means growing, and to learn and grow, love offers you the most cruel path.

It all started when Hyunwoo lost his job. The company he worked at was closed due to bankruptcy. He worked there for only 10 month and he didn’t get any compensation. His savings was just so so, and the prices are high nowadays. They survived for a good two months before life turned to hell.

Hyunwoo was not the temperamental kind of person, but their tough condition took his best self little by little. There was a time when Hyunwoo yelled at Minhyuk for being too loud and noisy.

“Should I put a brake in your mouth for it to stop being annoying?”

Minhyuk was hurt, but he understood so much that his boyfriend didn’t mean it. They only have water for breakfast that morning, and Minhyuk laughed too hard while reading manga. He knew Hyunwoo was just in a bad mood due to hunger.

There was also a time when Hyunwoo acted so cold to him. It was one evening when Minhyuk came home with a big smile on his face.

“Hyunwoo, baby, I’ve got a project! Hoeseok’s cousin need an illustrator for his school magazine, and Hoseok helped to get this opportunity. And the payment is pretty good, isn’t it nice!”

Minhyuk hugged Hyunwoo from behind and kissed his shoulder, but Hyunwoo didn’t even bother to respond. He was busy scanning the rows of Job Opportunities in newspaper. And his inside was burning by the news Minhyuk brought home. Hyunwoo wasn’t jealous that Minhyuk would make money, not at all. But he was the older among both of them, and it must be him that earned money for Minhyuk, for both of them. Not the other way around. And that moment, his ego has won over him. His ego caused him to hurt the man he treasured the most.

One week felt like eternity when each day felt like hell. They started to argue more than necessary. They used to argue before, but the tense won’t last more than one hour. But now, today’s argumentation just added up for tomorrow’s, and tomorrow’s added up for the next day’s, and so on.

Hyunwoo started to use action whenever he was angry. He damaged the stuffs, throwing, hitting, punching. Luckily he was still sane enough to not to hurt Minhyuk. But Minhyuk was hurt, mentally.

Their relationship turned into a mess. A mess that they didn’t even recognize. They didn’t know how it could turned out like this. They didn’t know how to fix this either. All they knew that they pushed themselves away from each other. They felt like they were getting closer to the edge. Minhyuk was itching to call his mom. He wanted to asked for help, for solutions. But he rather not. He didn’t want to include other person to this mess. So he decided to solve this problem alone, together with Hyunwoo precisely.

But the other party hadn’t seem to think about that yet.

Hyunwoo came home later at night with a bottle of vodka in his hand, half empty. Minhyuk hated this new habit of his boyfriend, where he always ran to alcohol whenever he felt troubled. Hyunwoo wasn’t the type to share his problems, but neither he was a heavy drinker.

“Baby why are you keep drinking? It’s not good for your health.”

Silent.

“Hyunwoo, drinking won’t solve any problem. It won’t reduce your stress either.”

Silent.

“Son Hyunwoo, money are tight lately, isn’t it good if we can save rather than spend?”

*glass splattered*

“Drop it! You acted like you care about me, my health, but it’s money in the end. You only care about money, Minhyuk! I know you pay for us this past month, and you’re so snob! Yea I’m broke I know it. I don’t have money I don’t have a job I can’t make you happy! And now what? You wanna leave me? Wanna date another guy? A rich one perhaps? Feel free, Minhyuk! Or maybe you already dated another one? Have you slept with th- “

Hyunwoo couldn’t finish his blabbering as Minhyuk slapped him hard.

There were so many emotions in Minhyuk’s eyes. There was disappointment, there was pain, there was anger.

But there was still love. Which Hyunwoo couldn’t clearly see due to his drunk state.

That night, Minhyuk slept alone in their bed while Hyunwoo chose the living room couch.

That night Minhyuk couldn’t sleep. He cried his heart out. He wanted to go back to where they were madly in love.

That night, Hyunwoo couldn’t sleep. He kept dreaming about Minhyuk, about their happy memories where they didn’t care about money. Where happiness were made from their love and support for each other.

That night they made a decision to fix their relationship. That night they made a decision that they wanted to come back to each other’s arms.

 

Minhyuk put down two cups of hot chocolate on their small dining table and sat down across Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo kept his head hanging low, he was too ashamed to look at Minhyuk. But Minhyuk gently stroked his cheek, and slowly held his face up to meet Minhyuk. When their eyes met, every emotions inside of Hyunwoo were spilled through his tears. Hyunwoo didn’t know how long it has been since the last time he stared at those lovely orbs of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend worriedly. He has never seen this side of Hyunwoo, so vulnerable and broken. Minhyuk didn’t say anything, but he took Hyunwoo’s hands and kept them warm in his. He’d wait until Hyunwoo spoke to him. He wanted Hyunwoo to took initiative this time, because he could feel that Hyunwoo wanted to do so.

And Hyunwoo finally spoke. Hyunwoo poured every little bits of his problems, his insecurities, his fears. Hyunwoo was afraid that Minhyuk would leave him when he became poor. He forgot that they already poor but Minhyuk stayed. Hyunwoo was afraid that he couldn’t give Minhyuk a bright future if Minhyuk stay with him. He forgot that Minhyuk always told him that he couldn’t live a future if not with Hyunwoo.

“I was so afraid to lose you, Min. The moment I lost my job, I also lost my grip. I was so overwhelmed when I got that job that I dared to dream of every beautiful dream I could make. I dream of moving to a better apartment, and even build our own house. I dream of taking you to the most romantic place in the world, and… and I even dared to dream of proposing you, Min.”

Hyunwoo took a deep breath before he continued.

“My dreams are all about you, Min. About us. And when I lost my job, I was so scared I’ll lose you too along with my dreams. I was so eager to get a new job, but none of the companies I applied to hire me. And then lives got harder, we run out of money. I was stressed Min. I didn’t know what to do, I should’ve keep being a strong man for you, but instead I treated you bad. I gave you cold shoulders. I hurt you, and I said things I should’ve not say. Min, I’m a bad guy for you. I- “

“Shushhh.. I get it, Hyunwoo.”

Minhyuk shushed him to stopped him for talking any further.

“I understood, and I’m okay with that.” Minhyuk kept holding Hyunwoo’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Hyunwoo, you don’t have to blame yourself for everything that happened. You can share your burden with me, you know? We can keep dreaming about those dreams if we’re together, if you don’t distant yourself from me. And for the millionth time, I’m telling you that I won’t leave you Hyunwoo. I’ll stay, and I hope you too. Life is hard Hyunwoo, but it will be much better if we stand for each other. So please throw all those negative thoughts off, and let’s hold each other’s hands again, will you?”

Hyunwoo nodded and Minhyuk bent forward a little to peck his nose.

“I’m so sorry, Minhyukkie. Please forgive me”

Hyunwoo pleaded, eyes full of guilt and Minhyuk was hurt to see that.

“I already did, Hyunwoo. And please forgive me too, for my insensitivity.”

Hyunwoo nodded and brought Minyuk’s hand to his lips, kissed it gently.

“Hyunwoo.. I want you to promise me, one thing.”

“Anything, love.”

“Promise me you will trust me more than you did. Because with that, you could comfortably share your worst to me and I would gladly help you to figure everything out. So, will you?”

“I will, Minhyukkie, I will.”

That night they didn’t want to go to bed.

That night they treasured their moment of being one once again.

“Lives got harder, our love being tested, but I’m glad we still looking for each other. I’m glad we found our way back into each other’s arms.”

And that night they smiled again.

That night, they hugged like that was their first hug.

That night, they kissed like that was their first kiss.

That night, they made love like that was their first time.

 

**

 

“Minhyukkie!! I got a job, baby, I got it!”

Minhyuk was drawing a sketch when Hyunwoo barged in with excited face.

“That’s great! Oh God, I’m so happy for you Hyunwoo!”

Minhyuk threw himself to Hyunwoo and hugged him tightly.

“We can continue our dreams, Minhyuk, can’t we?”

“Of course, Hyunwoo. We can always dreaming, nothing will stop us.”

Hyunwoo stared at Minhyuk’s eyes dearly. He lost count of how many times already did he drown there. Eyes that held a world for Hyunwoo to see. Eyes that were never stop shining to lighten up Hyunwoo’s world. Hyunwoo couldn’t be more thankful to have such Angel in his life.

The golden rays of sunset, came from the open window and fell aesthetically on Minhyuk’s soft face. He looked majestic, no artworks can compete. Hyunwoo scanned every bits of his lover’s face lovingly, adoring every inches of him. Hyunwoo’s eyes landed on a pair of soft pink lips, looked so inviting. And without hesitation, Hyunwoo pressed his lips on Minhyuk’s.

The kiss was slow and not a hurried one. They flushed their bodies together into a warm tight hug. They were enjoying the taste of their lips danced together in a perfect rhythm, full of love.

It was Minhyuk who broke the kiss. He freed himself fro Hyunwoo and dragged Hyunwoo.

“let’s eat outside!”

“Huh? For what? I can just eat you, and you can just eat me here.”

“Pervert! And by the way, we need to celebrate for you!”

“But Minhyukkie, isn’t it good if we can save rather than spend?”

“Hyunwoo, it’s a savings too. I call it, happiness savings!”

 

And they laughed again.

They started afresh.

They were happy again.


End file.
